Taste Your Beating Heart
by delectabledaisy
Summary: Based on the picture of H/N against the fridge in ATIFIL. First attempt at smut. Late birthday fic for Lizzie.


**My first attempt at a smut fic, for the lovely Lizziginne. Happy birthday! :-)**

**(Not overly explicit, due to my lack of experience and inability to write "penis" without cringing. Oh! Theres some swearing as well, fucking love swearing.)**

* * *

Taste Your Beating Heart

It's like all the air has been sucked from the room as you walk into Nikki's kitchen that morning; she stands there behind the opened fridge door, wearing little more than one of your shirts that you clearly left somewhere in her apartment the day before. To make matters worse, and to cause your jeans to strain around your crotch even more, she was bent down quite far, endlessly searching for something at the bottom of the cool cave of silver metal.

It's not until now that you notice just how seemingly endless her legs are. Your eyes soar from her bare ankles and upwards, until the skin ends and is replaced with a pair of bright pink knickers. She hasn't noticed you yet, but your gaze is so strong you're certain she can feel your presence as she bends down even lower, exposing the bottom of her back as your shirt rides up across her spine.

"Sleep well?" She asks, with her face still buried between the chilled items of food.

Fuck.

"Erm..." You begin,all thought vanishing from your mind as she stands with a knowing smile plastered across her porcelain features. "Yeah. Yeah, fine. Nice shirt, by the way."

Her cheeks flush a light shade of pink and she looks down at what she's wearing and begins playing with one of the buttons. (That button being the top one she's done up, which is, ironically, a third of the way down her front, barely covering her matching bra.) You fight to keep your gaze locked on her face, thinking a glance at her chest could make her seem even more irresistible to you, if possible. She replies surprising casually considering the circumstances, as if this meeting wasn't entirely coincidental.

"Oh, sorry about this. It was freezing when I left my room and this was the first thing I saw."

"Do you have a habit of waltzing out of your room in just your underwear then? Because if that's the case, I'll invite the whole of the Metropolitan police round, I'd make a fortune with ticket sales."

Stop making jokes, Harry. You'll only end up looking like a dick.

"Do _you_ have a habit of staring at women when they're simply looking in their fridge?" She replies flawlessly, an amused grin threatening to break across her lips.

"When they're wearing next to nothing under one of my shirts, maybe." You nod.

You look at the floor now, your efforts at avoiding eye contact with her cleavage quickly becoming impossible as she starts walking towards you.

"Would you rather I took your shirt off?"

She says it in a voice that is so low and seductive, it makes you want to take her then and there, but you must remain calm, play along with the game. You go to say something, and that thought sticks in your mind for approximately three seconds, before all recollection of your previous plan is thrown out the window as she gets to work on the buttons, one by one.

God yes.

You don't even try to stop her, and before you know it, your shirt drops from her shoulders and reveals a half-naked Nikki, right before your very eyes. Everything moves in slow motion, and you don't have time to gather your thoughts before she practically throws herself at you and crashes her lips on yours. She opens her mouth and silently challenges you to a fierce battle of tongues, and as your tongue glides against her partitioned lips, you manage to elicit a soft moan to roll up her throat, which only adds further pain to your blindingly obvious arousal.

"Let me help you with that." Nikki whispers as she breaks the kiss, and moves her hand to your trousers. The speed she uses to delve into your boxers is torturously slow, and you attempt to speed up the process by slipping your hand into her own underwear, which earns you another strangled moan to explode from her mouth.

"God, you're so ready for me."

"Mmm." She nods, arching towards your hand to get more friction. "Please, Harry." She whines as you remove your hand. You push her backwards against the fridge and you hear her back collide with the metal. She closes her eyes and, raises her arms above her head and takes a few deep breaths, as if mentally preparing herself for this moment.

"I want to make love to you, Nikki." You say as you move closer to her, yet not close enough so your bodies aren't touching, and hook your fingers either side of her knickers, stroking the sides of her thighs.

"Please do." She nods.

She wraps one arm around your neck and pulls your head down so your foreheads are resting together, before unraveling her arms and reaching down to remove your trousers and boxers. She succeeds, and grips both your wrists so you're absentmindedly pulling her own underwear down.

"Fuck me, Harry." She pleads breathlessly, gripping your shoulders as you lift her up against the fridge. She wraps her legs around you and you slip inside so easily and quickly, neither of you even have time to think any of this through before your slowly moving in and out of her.

The near-silence of the early morning is cut short as an explosion of sound ricochets around the empty apartment; gasps, pants, moans, (and the entire contents of the fridge rattling) suddenly overwhelm your ears and you can hardly believe you're really here. Doing this. With Nikki.

You kiss her again, then bend your neck down so your lips come to contact with her neck. You lick and suck at a sensitive spot just below her ear until her breathing and movements become erratic, and you're certain she's about to come soon.

Your mouth travels lower until your lips come to contact with the tops of her breasts, and you slip your tongue beneath her bra, delicately grazing the skin that lies beneath. You feel her heart beating hard and fast within, and if you think hard enough, you can almost taste it.

"Harry!" She screams as she tightens her grip on your shoulders; definitely about to either leave marks from her nails or actually draw blood and cause it to seep through your thin top.

She also tightens her legs around you in a vice-like grip and pulls you closer, causing you to thrust deeper and fill her so much that you're both lost in waves of extraordinary pleasure. Nikki throws her head back and moans your name ridiculously loudly, so loud you're convinced the neighbours can hear her and guess what you're up to, and the full extent of her pleasure is revealed as you look at her face; contorted into a satisfied grin, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as she continues to gasp and whine through her orgasm.

You rock backwards and forwards a few more times, varying the speed and force of your thrusts, before feeling your own climax approach. It does, at last, and you've never felt anything more torturously wonderful in your life. "Fuck... Fuck, Nikki!" You shout as you bury your face in her neck, your breathing ragged and tumultuous.

"Well... that was..." You say as you lower her down onto the tiled floor beneath.

"Bloody amazing." She laughs breathlessly.

"Perhaps I should catch you in your underwear more often..."

"Don't milk it, Cunningham!" She warms as she picks her knickers up off the floor, and hands you your clothes too.

"Speaking of milk, what's that?" You ask, pointing at a white drippage seeping from the fridge door.

Nikki glances at it and runs a shaking hand through her hair, the tone of her voice defeated and dejected despite your previous activities. "OH FUCK!"

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE, LIZZI. SERIOUSLY. I hope it was worth the wait, anyway.**

**Gimme a review and let me know? :P xxx**


End file.
